


Flying high. Running Free. This is me.

by 045



Category: Original Work
Genre: Candles, Fire, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, Religion, Sadness, Wakes & Funerals, what happens when we die?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/045/pseuds/045
Summary: A poem about death, and a person wondering what happens when we die.





	

My life is a candle; it burns and it twists.

The flames are my energy

My light is my joy and your joy is my light,  
When the wax is all gone, so too am I.

Gods are so cruel, if they even exist;  
Why take away someone we’re going to miss?

I cannot answer this, nor would I try.  
For if I think too hard, my brain would surely die;

For the only way to know is to follow them too,  
And where we end up, I have no clue.

Death scares me, a lot, but we all must partake.

The circle of life will go on.

The green trees will fade like the light of the moon.  
And so too will the ocean as the water is doomed;

To evaporate and leave,

to leave its friends behind.

We must take another form, just like the water.

That is what will happen when we die.

No one is truly gone, 

but I am leaving now,

and this is me,

Saying

goodbye.

...

My soul stands outside of time and mind, and the dazzling light of the world shines in my eyes.

I am never really gone, I AM RIGHT BY YOUR SIDE!

You can't see me or hear me?  
Do I not exist?

Yes, I do.

For to be missed I must still exist in your mind, and my mind, and anyone else who dare think my name!

But I have left the ground, and now I’m flying high.  
I am never really gone, I was right by your side.  
But I have left the ground, and now I’m flying high.  
…


End file.
